Hit the Floor
by xxdarienchibaloverxx
Summary: He left to protect me...from himself. But when he returns, he carves into me and I know I'll never be anyone's but his. *idea from Hit the Floor by Bullet from my Valentine* Strong language!


Hey guys I know I should be working on my major story but I have hit a big writer's block which is not going away and I'm working hard on classes which started again now. These stories are coming randomly with songs but I hope you like them!

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

I have walked down this street dozens of times and I've always felt that this was a safe neighborhood. No one would hurt anyone in this town, much less stalk me.

Until now that is. I could feel someone staring at me, watching me walk down the sidewalk. I had felt this before when I was in the mall. I had gone with a couple of friends today and ogled at boys, gotten one of their phone numbers, never really meaning to call them. However, when I got that number, I felt this chill. I could feel eyes on my back, accusing me. Which was ridiculous, I hadn't been with anyone for years now but I felt like I had been betraying someone. After a little while though, the eyes seem to leave and the feeling drifted to the back of my mind.

I quickly checked my watch, 9:23 p.m., and walked at a quicker pace, anxious to reach my flat. My friends lived opposite of my place, and with the time, I didn't want to risk any of them being out later than they were supposed to. I didn't mind myself though, obviously. I was an expert in karate and judo so I felt that if any idiot was stupid enough to take me they would be seeing stars in a matter of seconds.

As I walked the feeling went to the back of my mind and I started to recount the events and laughed at the memory of one my friend's stuttering as a guy asked for her number. Suddenly I heard a rustle right next to me, normally that wouldn't have alarmed me except for the fact that I heard footsteps right afterwards. I decided to run towards my flat.

I hadn't realized how far my flat was or how dimly lighted the street had become the second that I heard those footsteps. By the time I was at my door I was nearly hyperventilating and shaking. I looked behind me, no one there, but I could feel someone's gaze, hidden. I got my keys out of my purse and tried to unlock my door. I was shaking too hard and could only fumble which only made the shaking worse. When I finally unlocked and opened my door I could practically feel relaxation within arms grasp.

Suddenly, I felt something touch my back and quickly trace my spine. I nearly shrieked and quickly spun around to see who had gotten behind me so quickly without making a single sound, ready to slam someone's face in.

I turned, and as I saw his red eyes, all forms of self defense flew out of my head.

"_Don't scream_."

So of course I did the logical thing…

I screamed.

The next second I saw black and felt myself fall.

"Ow my head.."

I had no idea how long I had been out but when I came to I was lying in a bed. As I looked around I saw that the whole room was in dark colors. The bed had soft black covers with the walls painted a dark red and pitch black curtains that almost completely blacked out any sunlight that would come through. I could only imagine one person who could live in such darkness but I refused to believe he would be the one to take me.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw a dark shadow leaning in the corner of the room. As I turned my head I heard his voice glide through the room.

"_Sakura_."

I froze hearing his voice. I hadn't heard from him in years and it was hard for me to believe it was really him who kidnapped me. He had disappeared without a word to anyone, only leaving a note addressed to me saying _thank you_.

"Come into the light."

As he came into the light he seemed to materialize out of the shadows and become a terrifying vision. The years had been both kind and cruel to him both enhancing his features but adding to the dark aura that seemed to cling to him like a second skin. His face had become chiseled and was framed by his dark hair which increased the shadows that seemed to constantly dance around his face. I looked lower and I noticed he wore an open white shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He was lean, but when looking at his chest and at his arms, his muscles showcased his strength and reinforced the fact in my head that there was no way I would overpower him. On top of the muscles he had gotten much taller; my measly 5'4" was nothing to his now 6 foot tall figure. However, his growth wasn't the only noticeable change.

On his exposed chest and arms were scars that crossed over each other and added to his menacing aura. Only his face seemed unmarred except for one lone scar adorning his face, a curving line that started at the corner of his left eye and curved until it reached the bottom of his face.

I stared at his face, not very interested in his scar, but in his eyes that seemed, as always, to be boring into my mind. Nothing seemed to be hidden from those dark eyes that I knew could turn a deadly crimson red when angered. But as finally looked away from him, I realized he had walked closer to me in those couple of minutes I stood taking him in. By the time I realized he had stopped 3 feet in front of me, close enough where I wouldn't run but he could still look down on me. Then I noticed the dagger.

"What are you doing?"

"_Taking it__back…_"

"What are you taking back?"

"_You._"

Suddenly, he lunged at me and I barely scrambled away, barely missing his grasp. I could feel his fingers graze my arm as I fell off the bed and ran towards the door. As I twisted the doorknob I realized that he locked the door. He had expected me to run and make towards the door. Not daring to look back and hesitate, I unlocked it and had just opened the door when it was slammed shut, just missing my fingers as I yanked them away to avoid getting them slammed.

I slammed backwards in order to try to throw him off balance, trying to use surprise on my side, but I only slammed into his chest. He was too balanced and I only seemed to make him grunt and become angrier. As I got ready to slam into him again, I felt him grab my arm and then cold metal against my neck. I stopped and froze, knowing in the time that it would take me to turn and try to disarm him; he would have cut my neck.

Getting a firmer grip on my arm, he led me back to the bed with the knife pressed against my neck. There he put me down and he started to get out rope and handcuffs. The worst images came into mind as he put them on the bed.

He wasn't going to violate me was he?! Then I recalled what he had said earlier, '_taking __**it**__ back…'_ He only thought of me as an object now; if he thought so lowly of me, he would have no problem in doing the deed and feel no remorse afterwards.

"Don't do this! Please! You'll be found out and arrested! If you let me go now I won't tell anyone what happened, just please let me go!"

I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks unrestrained but I didn't care as I searched some sign of hesitation in him. But he only smirked and proceeded to tie me down to the bed to the point where I couldn't move anymore.

Once he took the knife away from my throat I thrashed around, trying to find some weakness in his binds. However, I only succeeded in rubbing my wrists and ankles raw from my movement.

Then I felt him climb on the bed. I only stared at him as he positioned himself with his knees on either side of my legs, effectively pinning me down even further. I looked at his face and I saw a horrible look in his eye. The he started to slide my shirt up…I screamed.

He slapped a hand over my mouth, "_Shut up_!"

I saw him reach over and grab a piece of cloth that had been lying near my head. He tied it around my mouth, effectively gagging me. I only heard my muffled screams and sobs as he continued to slide up my shirt. But instead of taking off my shirt, he stopped lifting it right under my bra. Then he looked at me right in the eyes. Those eyes didn't reveal any emotion but soon I caught a glint of silver out of the corner of my eye…

He had taken out the knife again.

I could only watch in terror as he brought it to the middle of my stomach and then trail it up to the bottom of my raised shirt….then he started to carve into my skin.

I screamed into the gag and squeezed my eyes hard, tears running down from the pain. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. I felt every turn and pause of the knife, the blood running down my skin, and every wave of pain was worse than the last one. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, he stopped and took away the knife. He got up and left through another door.

My throat was raw from all the screaming I had done and I was exhausted from the pain. He came back and I tensed again until I saw he only carried a white box and a mirror which he settled close by. The knife was gone from his hands and I only hoped it would stay like that. He opened the box and began to clean up the damage he had left on my skin with the knife as if I had scraped my knee falling. Although I couldn't see what he was doing I felt the sting of some alcohol and the wet feel of water cleaning up the blood from my skin. I had taken some medical lessons in school and I knew that the way he had carved into my skin would leave a mark. After he was done he put down the first aid box and looked at me.

I saw no hint of the madman that had tied me up and carved me with a knife. I only saw him stare at me as if this was an everyday event that happened between us. Then he took off the gag he had placed.

"_Sakura, I didn't want to hurt you but you asked for it."_

"W-What…What the hell are you talking about?! What did I do?!"

"_You were going to go with that, boy, you met in the mall today."_

"You were following me?! You have no business to tell me what to do-"

"_The fuck I do! You're MINE!"_

"…what…"

"_You are MINE NOW!"_

He reached over and took the mirror from the bed and put it up in front of me. I stared in horror at what he had carved into my skin.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"_Now no one will take you from me. Who would want you when they find out you're associated with such a horrible family."  
_"NO NO NO!"

"_No one can fix this…no one has power over me, you'll be left all alone. Only I will be there for you to take you in, to love you."_

I cried knowing he was right, my friends and family would only get hurt, or worse, if they tried to protect me. This carving, marked me as an object, nothing more. I was his and if I tried to be with anyone else they would reject me out of fear, from him. Only those he gave the okay to would set foot anywhere near me.

xxxxxxxx

His possessiveness and madness had over taken him. He would later explain to me he had left in an attempt to protect me from himself, or at least his journals told him so. He didn't understand why he would have left claiming he would never hurt me. I realized he had been dealing with an uncontrollable part of himself that had finally taken control over him and cause him to spiral out of control. Paranoia and delusions controlled his actions over others and it didn't help my situation when I was my friends.

They would talk and try to convince me to turn him in to police and to escape to another place to get away from him. But whenever _he_ felt like it he kept me from them for long periods of time feeling their words were poison and he felt he had to shield me from "lies." After a long time trying to convince him I didn't believe them, he let me join them again. However, they continued with their ideas though I told them to stop. Eventually, every time they began to explain their ideas I would cover my ears knowing he would somehow find I was listening to them and take me away again. Eventually they began to lessen their plans finding I wouldn't listen to them, never understanding I was trying to protect them from his wrath.

His delusions and bursts of madness faded after a couple of months occurring only a couple of times. They never got as bad as the carving but he would talk to himself and calm down before coming to me. They spiked with the children but settled down after learning how to deal with the pressure. After everything I played good housewife and mother to his children, secretly terrified of his outbursts but still loving him at the same time.

But I didn't know all of this when he first engraved me. All I knew at the time was that I would forever have the Uchiha family's crest engraved into my skin and my "I do" forcefully given to Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Hope you guys like the story, a bit darker than my other story and I understand if it a bit off because this is my first attempt but tell me what you guys think please!


End file.
